DragonBall Pokemon
by Firehell
Summary: During Ash match against Ritchie Team Rocket interferes but something happens and we find our hero and villans trapped in the DBZ realm for ever without there Pokémon they are totally defensless they must now learn to master their Ki or in Ash case his Aura but can they do it read to find out Main couples are: Goku and Chichi,Rocketshipping,Vegeta and Bulma,Pokeshipping(later on)
1. Chapter 1

**ME: This is my first crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Pokémon**

 **Chapter 1: The Saiyans**

 **In the Pokémon Universe**

"Both Ash and Ritchie are down to two Pokémon" said the Announcer

 **DBZ**

"Give up now brother you can't beat me" said Raditz

"KAME-HAME-HAME-HA!" shouted Goku

Raditz uses speed to get behind Goku and kicks him in the back

"We need help" says Goku

 **Pokémon**

"Go Zippo!" shouts Ritchie

"I choose you PIKACHU!" shouts Ash

Char

Pika Pi

then there is an explosion

 **Jesse: Prepare for trouble**

 **James: And make it double**

 **Jesse: To protect the world from devastation**

 **James: To unite all people within our nation**

 **Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love**

 **James: To extend our reach to the stars above**

"Can you guys steal Pikachu some other time" said Ash

Then all of Ash and Team Rocket Pokeballs fall and start rolling away from them

" My pokeballs!" shouts Ash/Jesse and James

Then a blue light hits Ash and Team Rocket and they disappear leaving only ash(as in when you are burnt)

"They dead!" shouted Brock shocked

"Ash!" shouted Misty

 **DBZ**

That blue light appears then three figures and one cat appear

"Where are we?" asked Ash

They see a man with spiky hair,a green thing and somebody with a tail

"Who are you!" asked Goku

 **Jesse: allow us to introduce ourselves to protect the world from devastation**

 **James: to unite all people within our nation**

 **Jesse: to denounce the evils of truth and love**

 **James: To extend our reach to the stars above**

 **Jesse!**

 **James!**

 **Jesse: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light**

 **James: surrender now or prepare to fight**

 **Meowth,that's right**

Raditz gets mad and shoots a blast at them

All of a sudden Team Rocket appear on the other side and Ash made a force field

"What just happened" wondered the Pokepeople

Then Gohan breaks out of Raditz ship and headbutts Raditz but passes out

Goku grabs onto Raditz

"Piccolo now!" shouted Goku

"SPEACIAL BEAM CANNON!" shouted Piccolo

The Beam starts killing the Saiyans

Then Goku friends arrive

"Two more saiyans will come to avenge me!" shouted Raditz

"We need to train" said Goku

The brothers die

Piccolo grabs onto Ash

"I saw what you and your friends did you better train!" shouted Piccolo

He then grabbed Gohan

"What are you doing with Gohan" asked Krillin

"I'm going to train him" said Piccolo

He then flies away

 **For the next year Piccolo trains Gohan. Krillin,Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu,Ash,Jesse,James,Meowth and Yajirobe train under Kami and Goku spent most of the year running on Snake Way and the rest training with King Kai Now Goku is on his way back**

"Gohan there are more powerlevels" said Piccolo

Krillin,Tien,Yamcha and Chiaotzu arrive

"We are here to help" said Krillin

The saiyans arrive

"Look Nappa six weakling were waiting for us" said Vegeta

Then Ash and the trio arrive

"Check there powerlevels" said Vegeta

 **Gohan: 6**

 **Krillin: 13**

 **Tien: 20**

 **Chiaotzu: 10**

 **Yamcha: 15**

 **Jesse: 3**

 **James: 3**

 **Meowth: 16**

 **Ash: 25**

 **Piccolo: 100**

"They really weak the highest is the Namekian" said Nappa

"I hate suppressing my power its so hard" whispered Jesse

"Just stick to the plan" whispered Ash

"Go Sabiamen" said Nappa

"Now" said Ash

There powerlevel increases a lot

for example: Piccolo is now 1 000

There are 9 Saibamen

"Lets play a game" said Vegeta

"Like a little tournament" said Nappa

"It will buy us time" said Piccolo

"Deal" they all said

 **What will happen next time on DBP**

 **ME: Please read and review and give me some ideas on some moves for Team Rocket I already have for Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Before we start I just want to say I don't own Pokémon or DBZ**

 **And here are all the moves the Z-Fighters know**

 **Gohan**

 **Maseko**

 **Piccolo**

 **Special Beam Cannon**

 **Light Grenade**

 **Krillin**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Destructor disc**

 **Destructor ball**

 **Ash**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Aura punch**

 **Aura bone**

 **Levitating**

 **Thunderbolt**

 **Force field**

 **Tien**

 **Dodo ray**

 **Tri-beam**

 **Chiaotzu**

 **dodo ray**

 **telekinesis**

 **Self Destruct**

 **Yamcha**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Wolf Fang Fist**

 **Spirit Ball**

 **Jesse**

 **Beuty** **attack**  
 **Ki blast**  
 **Anger**  
 **J And** **J Rocket** Power (done with James)

James

Purple blast  
Sickness  
J and J rocket power(done with Jesse)

Meowth

Fury swipes(energy)  
Ditto

They can all fly

 **Chapter 2: Death of Yamcha**

"Those sabiamen are strong" said Jesse

"I know but we have to buy Goku time to get back" whispered Ash

"Ok so we have to battle" said James

" this is going to be hard" Meowth said

:Which one of you want to go first" Nappa asked

"Ok we will go Jesse,James,Meowth,Me,Tien,Krillin,Chiaotzu,Piccolo,Gohan and then Yamcha" Ash said

"Fine" James agreed

So Jesse and Sabiaman started fighting and Jesse was on the losing side

"Beauty attack!" Jesse yelled

(She shoots a rainbow energy blast out of her hand)

IT hits the Sabiaman in the chest killing him

"How" Nappa said shocked

"Now it's my turn" James said being brave

"Good luck James" Jesse said

James started battling the Sabiaman and was doing a lot better than Jesse had started he used his special skills to figure out where the sabiaman will appear and shot sickness at Saibaman

It fell down paralyzed and Vegeta killed it

"He killed his own minion I'm in trouble" Meowth said

Meowth then got ready for battle he activated Ditto so whatever move The Sabiaman used he used it to and when it was tired

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted

he made energy come out of his hands and sliced the Sabiaman in half

"That was easy" Meowth boasted

"Now it's my turn" Ash said emotionless

( **Ash has become kinda dark since he was sent here)**

The Sabiaman tried attacking Ash but he made a force field like Mewtwo and the Sabiaman couldn't hit him

"Now let's finish this off" Ash said

He used Thunderbolt and burned the Sabiaman to a crisp

It went on like that for a while then during Yamcha battle the Sabiaman blew itself up killing it and Yamcha

"YAmcha!" shputed Krillin

 **TBC**

 **ME: I know this chapter probably sucks but I needed to do this**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: I own Dragon Ball P**

 **Chapter 3: Goku hurry**

"Yamcha no! now you die" Krillin said angrily

He charged forwards towards Nappa and they started throwing punches and kicks at each other

Krillin landed a few but Nappa beat him up easily

"Time for my final attempt Destructo Disc!" Krillin shouted

Krillin shot his Destructo Disc but Nappa dodged and shot a blast at Krillin hitting him in the chest

"No Yamcha I'm sorry I couldn't avenge y..." said Krillin as he died

 **Krillin is dead**

"Krillin you killed him" Tien said

"Now who is next" Nappa smirked

"Me" Tien said

Him and Nappa started fighting and it looked like it was going Tien way for awhile he was dominating but then Nappa ripped off Tien left arm

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" screamed Tien

Tien fell over in pain

"Tien are you ok" asked Gohan

Piccolo,Jesse,James,Chiaotzu and Meowth started fighting against Nappa but he killed Team Rocket easily

 **Jesse is dead**

 **James is dead**

 **Meowth is dead**

Ash looks to see his friends lying down dead

Nappa flies in the air and feels something on his back

"Goodbye Tien!" shouts Chiaotzu

Chiaotzu blows up but somehow Nappa survived

 **Chiaotzu is dead**

"No Chiaotzu no NooooooooooooooO!" shouts TIen

He dies of the pain

 **Tien is dead**

"Hahahaha now for the kid" Nappa says

Nappa chases after Gohan and corners him

"i have got you now" He says

He shoots a blast

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouts as he jumps in the way

"Piccolo falls down slowly dying

"Why Mr Piccolo" asks Gohan

"You are my only f-f-friend G-G-Gohan" Piccolo shutters before he dies

 **Piccolo is dead**

"No!" shouts Gohan

"Maseko!" shouts Gohan

Nappa dodges it

"I'm failed" Gohan says

He faints

'Now to finish him off" Nappas says

He shoots a blast at Gohan but a black force field stops him

"What" Nappa says confused

"You killed my friends now you fight me" Ash said

His brown eyes have turned grey and his blue aura is black

"Now you die" Ash said

He started battling Nappa and was using his dark aura to his advantage

Ash threw Nappa to the ground then stretched out his foot and dived down

Goku arrived as Ash shoved his foot through Nappa chest killing him

Ash fainted and his Aura turned back to normal

Goku woke up his two friends and gave them senzu beans

"You guys rest now I will take care of that guy" Goku said

 **TBC**

 **ME: It's time for the battle between Goku and Vegeta no next time so please R and R**


	4. Chapter 4: Vegeta vs Goku

**ME: I was watching some DragonBall Z episodes today and I decided to update this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or DragonBall Z**

 **Chapter 4: Vegeta vs Goku**

Goku was walking towards Vegeta staring at his dead allies

Piccolo

Tien

Chiaotzu

Jesse

James

Meowth

Yamcha

Krillin

Goku stared at Vegeta

"Well well well look who finally showed up Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Let's fight somewhere else" Goku said

"Fine" Vegeta said

Him and Vegeta took to the skies

 **Ash and Gohan**

Ash sat next to the tired Gohan

"Ash what are we going to do" Gohan said

"I don't know Gohan all I know is I have a bad feeling" Ash said

 **Chichi,Master Roshi,Oolong,Puar,Ox King,Bulma,Baba and Turtle**

Chichi had fainted

Master Roshi,Oolong,Ox-King and Turtle were watching the entire thing on Baba magic Ball

Bulma and Puar were crying because Yamcha was killed

"Look Goku is back" Roshi said

Chichi wakes up

 **Goku and Vegeta**

Goku and Vegeta land in some rocky area

"IS this the place you want to die I'm disappointed" Vegeta said

"Realy" Goku said

"No" Vegeta said

Goku and Vegeta flew towards eachother and started throwing punches and kicks at each other

Vegeta swung his leg at Goku face but Goku teleported behind him and kicked him in the back

"That hurt alittle" Vegeta said

They continued exchanging blow after blow

Vegeta punched Goku Goku kicked Vegeta

Vegeta shoots a Ki blast at Goku knocking him down

"Kakarot you are pathetic" Vegeta said

Goku stood up

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku shouted

Rocks started flying around Goku

"What" Vegeta said

"Kaio-khenx10!" Goku shouted

Goku ki energy started showing around him as it turned red

Goku flew towards Vegeta at incredibly fast speed

Vegeta tried to dodge a punch thrown by Goku but he was to slow

"This is for all my friends!" Goku yelled

He started beating on Vegeta

Vegeta flew up in the air

"Galic Gun!" Vegeta yelled

"Kame-Hame-Hame-Ha!" Goku yelled

Goku blast was stronger and pushed Vegeta back

"How I'm an elite" Vegeta said

Something clicked in Vegeta head

He flew into the sky

"Now to find the moon" Vegeta said

He looked around but didn't see anything

"How What" Vegeta said

"He must have destroyed it" Vegeta said

Vegeta flew back towards Goku

"You ready to surrender" GOku said

Vegeta started laughing evilly

"Kakarot I must say it was smart of you to destroy the moon" Vegeta said

'What" GOku said

"But it was no use" Vegeta said

a ball of energy appeared in his hand and he threw it in the air it formed a miniature moon

"Behold my true power" Vegeta said

He started growing bigger

His eyes turned red

His front teeth turned from human to canine

His Mouth grew wider

He grew hair everywhere

Roar

"It can't be" Goku said

"You should have never got rid of your tail kakarot" Vegeta said

 **TBC**

 **ME: Next chapter will be the finale of the saiyan saga then I start with the frieza saga**

 **ME: What did Vegeta transform into send in your answers in the reviews I will not update until atleast five people review**


	5. Chapter 5: The end of the saiyan saga

**ME: Here is chapter 5 of Dragonball Pokémon now before we start I realized that this story has had a lot of grammer mistakes so I'm telling you all this now at the end of each of my stories I will reread everything and try and mix as much as possible**

 **Chapter 5: The end of the saiyan saga**

"Kakarot you cannot defeat me now" Vegeta laughed

 **(That looks like the monster my grandfather told me about but does that mean I killed my grandpa) Goku thought**

He Sped towards Vegeta and started attacking but it had no effective on the Ape

"Your attacks do nothing against me" Vegeta said

He grabbed Goku with his hands and started crushing him

"Ahhhhhh!" yelped Goku

 **Gohan and Ash**

Gohan and Ash were sitting down when they felt a huge powerlevel

"That Powerlevel" Ash said

"It's so high" Gohan said

"I wonder where it comes..." Ash was saying

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted

"We have to go!" shouted Ash

They sped off towards Goku

 **Yajirobe**

Yajirobe was hiding behind some rocks watching Goku get killed

"Maybe I should do something to help...No" Yajirobe said

 **Desert**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Goku was still yelling

Vegeta was laughing like crazy when something hit him in the ear causing him to drop Kakarot

Gohan was floating infront of Vegeta

"Come get me!" shouted Gohan

He started flying around

While Ash stood next to Goku concentrating

Gohan then stopped and let Vegeta beat on him

Ash flew behind Vegeta

"Finally!" shouted Ash

His eyes turned blue and he created a sword that he used to try and chop off Vegeta tail but he threw Gohan in the way

Ash stopped the sword and Vegeta grabbed him

Gohan fell to the ground unconscious

"You will pay for trying to chop off my tail" Vegeta said

Ash laughed

"What is so funny" Vegeta said

"You are an idiot" Ash said

Vegeta was about to reply when he felt a huge pain in his tail

"My Tail!" shouted Vegeta

Yajirobe ran away

"Now finish him off!" shouted Yajirobe

"I will" Ash said

He started attacking vegeta until Vegeta couldn't move his legs anymore

Ash fell down but picked up Yajirobe sword which he dropped

Vegeta was about to enter his ship when Ash stopped him

"I will kill you" Ash said

He raised the sword

"Ash wait let him live he might change like Piccolo" goku said

The sword slipped out of Ash hands and was about to land on Vegeta when he got in his ship

He flew away

Ash collapsed

 **TBC**

 **ME: OK next chapter will be the start of the Frieza saga**

 **Last chapter question answer is: Oozaru/Great Ape**

 **Question: What is the name of the Earth eternal Dragon**

 **I won't update until I get 5 reviews**


	6. Chapter 6: Off To Namek

**ME: I don't own Pokémon Also this chapter is a filler chapter**

 **Chapter 6: Off to Namek**

 **In the Hospital**

"Never do that to me again Gohan" Chi-Chi said

"Do What?" Gohan asked

"Never ever risk your life again!" she yelled

"What are we going to do now that the dragonballs are useless" Master Roshi said

"Wait I remember Vegeta saying something about there being Dragonballs on a planet I think it was called Namek" Ash suddenly said

"Then We have to go to Namek now who's with me" Bulma said

"I'm in" Ash said

"I want to go to" Gohan said

"No Gohan you promised me you will study" Chi-Chi

"But Mom they need all the help they can get plus I want to go" Gohan said

"Fine you can go" Chi-Chi said

"I wish I could go with you I want to know what Namek Eternal Dragon looks out maybe his blue" Goku said

"Wait I just realized we don't have a spaceship and we don't know where to go!" shouted Bulma

"I can help you with that" someone said  
"Mr Popo!" shouted Goku

"Hello" He said

"You said you can help" Bulma asked

"Yes come with me" Mr Popo said

Him and Bulma flew out the window on a carpet

 **Somewhere**

"This ship is the ship Kami used to come to Earth" Mr Popo explained

"And we can use it to get to Namek!" Bulma said excitedly

"Yes" Mr Popo said

"How do we open this?" Bulma asked

"Piccolo" he said

"What" she asked

"Piccolo is namekian for open and close

the bottom of the ship opens and they walk onto it

"Piccolo" Mr Popo said again

It closes

"I can teach you how to speak Namekian it will take about 3 weeks also this ship is programmed to fly to Namek" he said

"Ok" Bulma said

 **3 weeks later**

Bulma in a spacesuit,Ash in his usual DBZ clothes **(Black jersey,Black jeans,Black T-shirt,Black hood,Black socks and Black shoes)** ,Master Roshi,Turtle,Oolong and Puar were waiting outside Roshi house waiting for Gohan

"I wonder what is taking Gohan so long?" Ash asked

He arrives looking upset about his outfit

He was all dressed up

"Gohan what's with the bright colours" Ash said trying not to laugh

"I think he looks handsome" Chi-Chi said

"You would" Ash whispered

Ash and Gohan stood next to Bulma

"Piccolo" Bulma said

They stepped on the platform

"Bye everybody!" Gohan shouted

"Bye!" shouted Bulma

"Goodbye" Ash said

"Piccolo" Bulma said

The bottom closed

"We are off to Namek!" shouted Bulma

 **Meanwhile in Otherworld**

"Welcome Piccolo,Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu and wait who are you" King Yemma said

"They are Jesse,James and Meowth from another universe they are trapped here" someone said

"Oh tell me are you good or evil" King Yemma asked

"We used to be evil sir stealing Pokémon for our boss especially trying to steal Ash Pikachu but now we are good" Jesse said

"That's Right" James and Meowth said

"Ok then all of you follow this man he will lead you to Snake Way you must follow it until you reach the end where King Kai is he will train you now Leave!" King Yemma shouted

"Yes Sir" the trio shouted

 **TBC**

 **ME: I know it is short but I wrote this at 12 in the morning so please no complains I have no internet and only nightsurfer so most of the chapters I write for now for everything will be short**

 **I won't update until 5 reviews so please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Namek

**ME: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated this in so long but I've been focused on my other story Pokemon Betrayal but here is the latest chapter of Dragonball Pokemon**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is free your soul**

 **I wanna be the very best,**  
 **Like no one ever was.**  
 **To catch them is my real test,**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win**

 **I will travel across the land,**  
 **Searching far and wide.**  
 **Teach Pokemon to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Pokemon , (gotta catch them all) its you and me**  
 **I know its my destiny**  
 **Pokemon , oh, you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now**

 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Pokemon , (gotta catch them all) a heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me and I'll teach you**  
 **(Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

 **Dragonball**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Chapter 7: Welcome to Namek**

It has been 2 months since Bulma,Gohan and Ash had left Planet Earth on their journey to Planet Namek and they finally arrived

"We're finally here!" Ash shouted

"Keep it down Ash" Gohan said

"Sorry but I'm never going in space again! never ever" Ash said as he started kissing the ground

"Ash that's gross" Bulma said disgusted

"It's just like kissing your boyfriend" Ash said

"No it's not" Bulma replied

"So you admit Yamcha your boyfriend" Ash said

Bulma started blushing

Gohan laughed at her face while Ash continued to kiss the ground

"You know these people could do disgusting things on the grass" Bulma said  
"What do you me..." Ash was saying

He jumped up and quickly ran to find a river

"Gross!" he shouted

 **Later**

After the whole grass incident everything was back to normal

"Ok let's go find those Dragonballs" Bulma said

"Ok" Gohan said

All of a sudden his face changed from smiling to horrified

"How is he here" Gohan said

"Gohan what's wrong" Bulma asked

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted

Ash saw a pod fly past them with another one chasing after it

"Vegeta and some other guy looks like his mad at Vegeta" Ash said

"How can you tell?" Bulma

"I can read Aura" Ash said

"You can" Bulma said surprised

"Where have you been the past couple of months" Ash said

They hear an explosion

"What's that" Ash asked to no one

"Let's check it out" Gohan said

"Bulma stay here" Ash said

Him and Gohan flew off

"You can't leave me here!" Bulma shouted

 **Namek village**

"Please I don't know what you are talking about" an elder namek begged

"Don't play dumb with me I already have 3 Dragonballs" Frieza said

"Lord Frieza Vegeta has arrived" Dodoria said

"What about Cui" Frieza asked

"He arrived just after Vegeta" Zarbon said

"Good" Frieza said

 **An unknown area**

Vegeta landed with Cui landind a few feet away

"Cui it was foolish of you to follow me" Vegeta said

"Lord Frieza has asked me to terminate you" Cui said

"Or really and how could you do that" Vegeta laughed

"Our powerlevels were matched and I have been training I am now much stronger than you" Cui said

"Really" Vegeta said  
"Yes my scouter says so" Cui said

"Check again" Vegeta said

Cui checked again and he was horrified

"H-How" Cui Stuttered

"When I was on Earth I learnt a trick to lower my Powerlevel" Vegeta said

"You're bluffing the scouter must be broken" Cui said

"Prove it" Vegeta challenged

Cui jumped in the air and started firing millions of Ki blasts

"Die! Die! Die!" He shouted

When the smoke cleared Vegeta was no where to be seen

"Ha I knew it" Cui shouted victoriously

He heard laughing and looked up to see Vegeta

"What but" Cui said

"I'm much faster now" Vegeta said,"and stronger!"

He shot a blast into Cui and he blew up

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Vegeta laughed evilly

 **Namek Village**

Dodoria scouter blew up

"Dodoria what happened" Frieza asked angrily

"Vegeta scouter is off the scales!" Dodoria shouted

"Impossible Zarbon check" Frieza said

Zarbon checked

"Vegeta powerlevel is the same as it was before but Cui's is not showing" Zarbon said

"He was always weak" Frieza said forget about him

 **(Those scouters they read powerlevels)** the elder Namek thought

Suddenly 3 Nameks arrived and killed some of Frieza Men

They growled

"Dodoria take care of this" Frieza said

Dodoria flew up into the air and killed all 3 Namekians easily

"Now the children" Frieza said

"Wait! I give up I'll give you the dragonballs just please don't harm the children"The elder said

"Fine" Frieza said

The Elder Mage walked inside his hut and a few seconds later came out holding the Dragonball which was much bigger than the ones on Earth

Frieza levitated it over

The Elder Mage then blew up Frieza Scouter

"Run!" he shouted to the Children As he started destroying Scouters  
"Stop them!" shouted Frieza

Dodoria flew towards the Elder Namekian and punched a hole through his chest killing him

He then shot a blast towards the Children and killed one of them

 **A hill**

"I can't take it anymore!" Gohan said angrily

He flew off

"Gohan no!" Ash shouted

He chased after him

 **Namek village**

Dodoria shot another blast at the other kid but before it hit him Gohan appeared and knocked the blast back

"What the" Dodoria said

"Leave him alone!" Gohan shouted

"What are you going to do about it" Dodoria replied Mockingly

"Maseko!" Gohan shouted

Dodoria barely dodged

"You're dead kid!" Dodoria shouted

He charged towards Gohan but was knocked back by another blast

"Come on Gohan let's go!" shouted Ash

He flew off with Gohan and the kid following him

"Don't let them get away! Dodoria" Frieza shouted

Dodoria took chase

 **TBC**

 **ME: and there you have it I'm sorry if my information about how long it took them to reach Namek is incorrect but I haven't watched DBZ for a while now anyway tell me what you think**

 **P.S. I might not do the theme song next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Dodoria falls

**ME: I'm back with the next chapter of DragonBall Pokemon I don't own DBZ or Pokemon though**

 **Theme Song**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is free your soul**

 **I wanna be the very best,**  
 **Like no one ever was.**  
 **To catch them is my real test,**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win**

 **I will travel across the land,**  
 **Searching far and wide.**  
 **Teach** **Pokemon** **to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Pokemon** **, (gotta catch them all) its you and me**  
 **I know its my destiny**  
 **Pokemon** **, oh, you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now**

 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Pokemon** **, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me and I'll teach you**  
 **(Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

 **Dragonball**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Chapter 8: Captured**

Gohan,Ash and kid were flying as fast as they can to get away from Dodoria

"What are we going to do!" Shouted Gohan

"On my signal we fly down to those rocks and hide!" shouted Ash

Ash shot an Aura blast at Dodoria knocking him back

"Now" Ash said

They quickly got to the rocks and hid

"Where did those kids though" He said frustratingly

"Lord Frieza will not like this" He said as he flew away

Ash sighed relieved

"What's your name kid?" he asked

"Dende" the kid replied

"Ok Dende can you fly on your own" Ash asked

"Yes" he said

"Come on we need to go" Ash said as he took off

 **Dodoria**

Dodoria was flying back to Frieza when he saw Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta!" he shouted

"Dodoria what happened to your scouter?" Vegeta asked not caring

"Stupid kids destroyed it!" Dodoria spat,"Can you give me yours"

Vegeta threw it on the ground then destroyed it

"I don't need it anyway" Vegeta said getting into a fighting pose

"Why did you destroy your scouter" said Dodoria shocked

"While I was on earth I learnt a trick to allow me to sense powerlevels without my scouter" Vegeta said

"You're bluffing" Dodoria said getting into a fighting pose

"You really want to take that chance" Vegeta said

He flew towards Dodoria and swung his left leg towards his face

Dodoria used his arm to block it then tried to hit Vegeta in the gut

Vegeta used speed to get behind Dodoria and punched in the back

"Galic Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he fired

The blast hit Dodoria injuring him badly

"I'll show you!" Dodoria shouted as he started firing ki blasts

Vegeta used his speed to get close to Dodoria and punched him in the gut

"Now you die" Vegeta said

"Wait Vegeta don't kill me or you will never know what really happened to Planet Vegeta!" Dodoria pleaded

"I'm listening" Vegeta replied

"It was Frieza who destroyed your planet because he was scared of the powers of a super saiyan!" Dodoria shouted,"He killed your father!"

Vegeta smirked

"I don't care" Vegeta said as he raised his hand

Some purple energy started building up on it

"No you said you wouldn't!" Dodoria shouted

"I lied just like Frieza" he replied

The blast flew out and hit Dodoria killing him

"Now I just need to get Zarbon alone" Vegeta said as he flew away

 **Namek Village**

"Where's Dodoria he should be back by now" Frieza said annoyed

"Should I go look for him lord Frieza" Zarbon asked

"Fine meet me at my ship" Frieza said as he flew off with most of his henchmen following

"You search to the east of here I'll search the west" Zarbon said

Him and the Henchman flew off

 **TBC**

 **ME: There you go read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Zarbon vs Vegeta

**ME: I'm back everybody after a month of not updating sorry about that but I was focusing on my other story Pokemon Betrayal but I am updating now be sure to check out my other stories and one shots please**

 **Theme Song**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is free your soul**

 **I wanna be the very best,**  
 **Like no one ever was.**  
 **To catch them is my real test,**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win**

 **I will travel across the land,**  
 **Searching far and wide.**  
 **Teach** **Pokemon** **to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Pokemon** **, (gotta catch them all) its you and me**  
 **I know its my destiny**  
 **Pokemon** **, oh, you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now**

 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Pokemon** **, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me and I'll teach you**  
 **(Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

 **Dragonball**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Chapter 9: Zarbon vs Vegeta**

 **The cave where they left Bulma**

"Those stupid kids flying off and leaving me here on my own!" shouted Bulma

Then she saw three figures floating down towards her

"Hey Bulma!" shouted Gohan waving at her

"Hey who's that?" Bulma asked pointing to Dende

"That's Dende we saved him from this alien that was killing a village of nameks" Gohan replied

"Guys we need to think of something to do about this Alien Lord Frieza I think they called him" Ash said

"The Grand elder he will know what to do" Dende said

"Do you know where he is" Ash asked

"Yes just follow me" Dende replied

"Come on Gohan" Ash said

"Hold On! You are not leaving me alone AGAIN!" Shouted Bulma

"Gohan stay here with Bulma" Ash ordered

"But I want to come!" Gohan said

"Stay!" shouted Ash

He flew off with Dende

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

The Doctor and Nurse are walking past the hospital rooms when they hear counting

"What is going on in there" The Doctor wonders

He opens the doors to see An Injured Goku doing Pushups with Master Roshi sitting watching him

"Come on Goku keep going!" Shouted Master Roshi

"998...999...1 000...1 0001!" Goku shouted

"Goku stop you need to rest!" shouted the Doctor

"Hey you don't tell my pupil what to do!" shouted Master Roshi

"Um hmm" someone said

"Yajirobe what are you doing here?" Goku asked

"Korin sent me here to give you these Senzu beans" Yajirobe replied

"Great" Goku said as he ate one

"Feeling better already" he said as he changed out of his hospital clothes to his normal Gi

The Doctor and Nurse just stared

"See you guys later I'm going to Bulma's dad house to ask for a Space ship" Goku said as he flew out the window

 **Brief's house**

"So you want a Spaceship Goku" Mr Briefs said

"Yes Mr Briefs" Goku replied

"Well of cause we have one here it just isn't finished yet we will tell you once it's finished" Mr Briefs said

"Great!" Goku said in his cheery attitude

Growl goes Goku stomach

"Can I have some food" Goku asked,"I'm hungry"

"Well of cause Goku" Mr Briefs said

"Yippee!" Shouted Goku

 **Namek**

 **Someone in the Sky**

"Frieza is collecting the dragonballs but he doesn't have all of so to make sure he can't back his wish before I can get them from him I have to get one and hide it from him" Vegeta said to himself

"There is a Namek Village they must have a Dragonball" Vegeta said

He flew down to the Village

"A Stranger" a Namekian said

"Just give me the Dragon ball and you live" Vegeta threatened

"No only people with pure souls can have the Dragon Ball" The Elder said

"Ok then" Vegeta replied

He shot the Elder in the stomach killing him

"Get him!" shouted a Namekian and all the warriors starting attacking Vegeta

"Galic Gun!" Shouted Vegeta killing a lot of the Namekians

He killed everyone in the village

"Now let me get the Dragonball" Vegeta said

He walked into the Elder's hut and came out with the Dragon Ball

"Yes now where to hide it" Vegeta wondered

He saw the water

"Under Water"

He jumped under water and hid it

He came out

"You won't get away with this" a Namekian said

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Vegeta laughed as he shot the Namekian

 **The Mountain**

"Gohan! the Dragon radar is picking up a Dragon Ball" Bulma said

"It's close I'll go get it" Gohan said

Bulma gave him the Dragon Radar

Gohan flew away

 **Somewhere**

Gohan was flying when he saw Vegeta

"Oh no it's Vegeta" Gohan said as he hid the Dragon Radar behind his back

(Kakarot son how did he get here) thought Vegeta

"What's that behind your back!" Vegeta Demanded

"Nothing" Gohan said frightenly

"Don't lie to me boy!" shouted Vegeta

"Ok it's a Watch!" Shouted Gohan

"Umph" Vegeta snorted and flew away

 **Near Waterfall**

Vegeta was flying when Zarbon attacked him

Vegeta was able to dodge just in time

"Zarbon I was looking for you but I see you found me" Vegeta said

"Vegeta where is Dodoria" Zarbon said

"Dead I killed him" Vegeta replied

"Impossible but you are weak" Zarbon replied

"To bad you don't have a scouter or you could check for yourself" Vegeta said cockily

"I will kill you Vegeta" Zarbon said

He flew towards Vegeta and started throwing punches and kicks at him but Vegeta blocked them all

"My turn" Vegeta said

He punched Zarbon in the gut

"Galic Gun!" Shouted Vegeta as his signature move hit Zarbon knocking him down

Vegeta floated down

"Admit it I am to strong for you and After I kill you I will kill Frieza" Vegeta said

Zarbon started laughing

"Why are you laughing" Vegeta asked

"Frieza still has another form!" Zarbon replied

"What!" Vegeta shouted shocked

"Yes and me 2" Zarbon said as he started transforming

 **TBC**

 **ME: Please read and review**


End file.
